New Discoveries
by Sany13
Summary: A mysterious woman shows up at the precinct causing Castle to wonder who could possibly pull Beckett away from work without even the promise of a dead body.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I wrote this a while ago, but didn't want to post it until I knew I could devote the time to finish it. It takes place roughly around November 09 in season two.

Disclaimer: insert standard I do not own, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

"Katie!"

The high pitched squeal could be heard echoing throughout the precinct; matching the fast click-clack sound of what Castle guessed to be four inch heels, hitting the tiled floor. Normally he wouldn't have complained about a distraction, but this was disrupting him from his favorite activity of late… Beckett watching.

Storming into the precinct at a fast pace was a woman, probably in her mid twenties, give or take a few years. There was something oddly familiar about her. Her light brown hair had a wavy bounce to it that stretched down past her shoulders. He couldn't tell what her exact eye color was from where he was sitting, but he thought they might have been dark in color, probably a dark shade of brown. She had a heart shaped face, and pouty lips that just screamed to be kissed. His gaze traveled down her body, she was a good three or four inches shorter than his 'muse', but had the same sort of figure, only she was a little more curvy, not by much but definitely not as slim as his amazing muse. There was something about this woman that he just couldn't draw his eyes away from. It just seemed like he should know her somehow.

Even though he was staring at the newcomer, Castle still saw Beckett's head as it shot up in surprise at the sound of her name being yelled across the room. They hadn't had a case that day so she was filling out the dreaded paperwork, she told him not to come in but he had decided to come in anyway, if just to bug her. Sure she said it was creepy, but hey what else did he have to do?

"Josie?" Kate questioned, eyes searching for the woman that had yelled out her name. Spotting her Kate got up and walked towards her with a fond smile on her face, quickly embracing the younger woman when she reached her. Who could possibly make his focused inspiration rush off without even the promise of a dead body?

Castle leaned over to where Detective Ryan was typing away with a slight smirk on his face.

Puzzled by what had just happened he asked, "Who's that?"

Ryan's smirk grew into a full blown grin; this was going to be good he thought, even as he answered the writer "Josie? She's Beckett's sister."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You have a sister? Why didn't I know you had a sister?" he yelled out to her across the precinct, receiving twin glares from the women. "Did you know she had a sister?" he asked of anyone in close proximity to him.

"Duh dude, I just told you," Ryan answered, enjoying the obvious shock the writer was experiencing. It wasn't often that they could get one up on him when it came to Beckett. The man lived to know everything about the woman. It was kind of stalkerish actually.

Shaking off his disbelief, Castle trotted over to where the two women stood intent on introducing himself to the other Beckett. However, he stopped abruptly when he heard their voices, it would be much more fun to eavesdrop now and grill later.

"Josie, what are you doing here?" asked Beckett, giving the shorter woman a gentle hug.

"Now is that anyway to greet your favorite sister that you haven't seen in months?" smiled the small brunette.

"Josie, you're my only sister and what are you talking about? We saw each other… last summer," Kate chuckled.

"Ah, but it doesn't make it any less true now though does it? Really, last summer? Huh, feels like longer." Josie said with a wink.

"Brat."

"And you still love me for it."

"Yeah, I guess so. Now are you going to tell me why you're here? Not that I'm not glad to see you, of course" She quickly added.

Josie waved her hand as if to wave off the comment, before answering Kate.

"Well it's quite simple actually. I need you to do me a _Huge _favor." She pouted, batting her eyes for good measure.

"Stop that. You know that doesn't work on me. What kind of favor are we talking here?" Kate asked dubiously, her right eyebrow quirking up a bit.

"Nothing you won't love to do anyway. I need you to watch Maddie for a few days." Josie answered, giving Kate the 'you know you can't say no so don't even bother trying' look.

Sighing heavily Kate looked at her sister, trying to keep the stern look on her face. It wasn't long however, before the huge eager grin won out. Castle watched the exchange in rapt attention, growing more and more curious with each passing minute. Who was this Maddie?

"What time do you want me to pick her up?" Kate asked.

"Well…" Josie started shifting uncomfortably at the question, "that's the thing. I have her here with me." Seeing Kate's mood darken she continued on quickly.

"Wait. Before you lecture me, I had no other choice. I have to leave right away for a business meeting and this is the only way I could do it. I had to bring her to you right away. I know what you're going to say, 'what were you thinking? Bringing a child to a police station, are you out of your mind?' And ok maybe I am but please Kate I just need you to do this for me." Josie rambled, begging her sister. "Besides you still owe me," she threw out in a last ditch attempt to get Kate to calm down.

Kate took a deep breath, studying her sister up and down. It was clear that if she had any other choice she wouldn't have done it this way, but that still didn't mean that she had to like the situation.

"Fine Josie, but after this you can't claim the 'owe me' card anymore, deal?" Kate asked her voice firm, making sure Josie knew this was the last time for that particular favor being brought up again.

"Deal" she agreed quickly. "I'll just run out, get Maddie and bring her in here for you. Oh and one more thing…"

Kate looked at her sister questioningly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Kate. You won't regret it" she added engulfing Kate in a quick bear hug before she ran out the door.

"I already do," Kate sighed. She turned back towards her desk, running straight into Castle, she had forgotten he was there the moment she saw Josie. So instead of going back to her desk she quickly side stepped him to head into Montgomery's office to talk to him about taking a few days off. It was a good thing they didn't have a case at the moment, just endless amounts of paperwork. Maybe he'd be fine with it if she took the paperwork home with her.

"Beckett. Hey Kate wait up," Castle said chasing after her.

Whipping around she stared down the author, "Castle! I have a lot to do in a very short amount of time. I'm sorry but you'll have to pester me later." She quickly said before marching into Montgomery's office quickly shutting the door behind her, blocking any chance he had of bombarding her with questions.

Having the door essentially slammed in his face, Castle pouted for a moment before going back over to the Detective's desk. He could wait for her right here, she had to come back and get her coat and scarf. Sitting in his usual spot he propped his feet up on the corner of her desk and waited.

Beckett was still in her boss's office when Josie came back into the bullpen, although this time she was carrying a very sleepy toddler. She paused when she reached Kate's desk, eyeing Castle up and down.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, shifting the little girl on her hip.

Getting to his feet, Castle offered his hand for Josie to shake, before remembering the child in her arms. "I'm Richard Castle, you may have heard of me." At her blank look he continued, "Storm Rising. Storm Fall. Storms Last Stand…" still not seeing any recognition in her eyes he added, "seriously, you've never heard of me?"

"Oh wait, are you that annoying writer that's been following my sister around like a love sick puppy?" asked Josie, the corners of her mouth quirking up in a smirk.

"Yes, he is." Kate answered for him, reaching them. She grabbed her coat and scarf off the back of her chair and quickly slipped them on. She turned back towards Josie, smiling at the small girl in her arms.

"Hiya Maddie. Are you ready to have some fun with your Auntie Kate?" she asked.

At the child's small nod she reached out for her. Maddie quickly latched onto Kate, hiding her face in her aunt's neck, taking tentative looks at Castle, before hiding behind Kate once again.

"Don't mind him," Kate said to the small child, "He's like a lost puppy; follows me wherever I go."

"Huh, I said love sick puppy" Josie countered.

"Hey! I'm right here you know! You know this is so not fair, normally I only have Beckett to deal with, you two are ganging up on me" Castle pouted.

Maddie giggled at them, snuggling farther into Kate's arms, causing Kate to smile.

"Okay, so I've got everything she should need in her bag. I should only be a couple of days. I should be back Sunday afternoon. Do you want me to help you take everything to your car? Then I can get going to the airport and you can go wherever it is you're going," Josie offered, running a hand over her daughter's soft brown curls.

"Sure, has she eaten yet?" Kate asked glancing at the clock on the precinct's wall. It read 1:08 so it was possible she might not have eaten lunch yet.

"Yeah she had her lunch at 11:30. She hasn't really had her nap yet though so she might be a little cranky when you get her home." Josie said leading the way back out of the building.

"Hey! What about me?" Castle whined.

Kate turned to address the over grown child, or man-child as she liked to call him, "What am I your babysitter? Go home."

Following her sister out the door and down into the parking garage, Kate Beckett smirked at the image she had in her mind. Castle standing in the middle of the precinct all eyes on him and smirk on every detective's face, as he pouted like a three year old boy that had been chastened for misbehaving. Actually with Castle that wasn't too far off the mark.

* * *

_Next update should be Monday. Reviews are appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

Juggling child, bag and purse, Kate eventually managed to get the door of her apartment building opened. Maddie had fallen asleep in the car and Kate didn't have the heart to wake the poor child. So she threw the bag on her back, slung her purse over her shoulder, carefully picked Maddie up in her arms, and took the elevator up to her floor. It wasn't until she was in front of her door that she realized she would have to try and get her keys out as well.

"Damn," she whispered, "I should have taken my keys out first."

"You want some help with that?" A familiar voice asked.

Turning around she came face to face with Rick Castle. She thought she had left him at the precinct. How the hell did he get here before her?

"Castle! What the hell are you doing here?" her voice was a harsh whisper.

Castle looked down at the small child in Kate's arms, before moving his gaze back up to Kate's face.

"Well, you didn't answer my questions at the station, and you just left me there. You know how well I do with that sort of thing. So I decided that I'd come for a visit. Maybe get you to tell me why you didn't feel the need to tell me you had a sister, let alone what appears to be an adorable niece." Castle rambled, smiling down at the child. "Now are you going to let me help you get into your apartment, or are you going to continue trying to juggle the bag on your back and the girl in your arms while trying to get your keys?"

"Fine," Kate sighed heavily.

Smiling like a kid in a candy store, Castle quickly stepped forward reaching for Kate's pocket.

"Just the keys Castle, anything else and I swear you'll be walking funny for a week." Kate threatened, pulling back from him.

"Yes, ma'am," Castle mock saluted before once again reaching into Kate's pocket for the keys.

He found them immediately, which to be honest made him somewhat disappointed, he was hoping he'd have to search for them. Castle pulled the keys out then reached towards Kate's locked door. Carefully unlocking the door he pushed it open gesturing for Beckett to go through first.

"Thanks," Kate muttered as she walked passed him.

He smiled at her then followed her in, carefully closing and locking the door behind him. When he turned back around the detective was no where to be found.

"Beckett?" he called out.

"Shhhhh!" she held a finger to her pursed lips as she walked back out from the living room. "Maddie is asleep Castle. Now give me a few minutes to take her coat and boots off. I'll put her in my bed with her bear and blanket. Then we can talk."

She walked back into the living room, Castle following her the entire way. He watched as she squatted down next to the small child. Carefully she unzipped the sleeping girl's coat before moving to her boots. Gently she took them off one by one laying them on the floor beside her; she moved back to the coat. Maneuvering her into an upright position Kate slid Maddie's coat off slowly, trying not to wake her. Finally having that done Kate carefully picked up her niece and carried her into a room farther down the hall.

She came back out long enough to get the green little bear and purple blanket from the bag before going back in. A few minutes later she was back out and sitting on her couch staring at the writer sitting on the other end.

"Ok Castle, so why exactly did you feel the need to follow me home? You know most people would call that stalking." She smirked.

"What? You know I never stalk, I shadow. I do research. I never stalk Detective," he responded holding a hand over his chest in a mock hurt gesture.

Shaking her head in amusement Kate asked "So, again I ask, why did you follow me home?"

"Like I said earlier, I wanted to know why you didn't tell me you had a sister before?" he asked genuinely curious as to why she didn't tell him.

Sighing Kate looked at the man across from her.

"Look Castle," she began, "I know that I'm supposed to be your inspiration for Nikki Heat, but there are some thing's in my life that I like to keep private. I mean suppose you mentioned that Nikki had a sister in the book. What if some crazy psychotic fan decided that the best way to get at Nikki, or me, would be through my sister.

"There is no way I'm going to put my family in jeopardy for your book!" By now she was starting to get angry. "As long as it's just me that might have to deal with this crap I'm fine, but the second someone goes after Josephine or Madeline… I'm not sure what I'd do." She finished.

Castle just stared at her. He hadn't realized before just how much she worried about being his newest inspiration. He hadn't thought of it that way before. She was right. Anyone with an unhealthy obsession with him and his characters might just take it out on the real people that had inspired them. She had every right to protect her family, especially after what had happened to her mother.

"I understand," he said. It was simple and to the point. He did understand. After everything she had been through in the past, how could he expect her not to protect the people most important to her?

"Thanks." She gave him a soft smile. "Now that the cats out of the bag, so to speak, is there anything else you wish to know?" she asked

He stared at her, dumbfounded. He hadn't expected her to say that. He had expected her to tell him it was time to go. The fact that she was willing to tell him more meant a great deal.

"Castle?" she asked again; snapping her fingers in front of his face, breaking him from his stunned disbelief.

"Um, no. Not unless you want to tell me anything. But I will promise right here and now, that nothing of your sister or niece will ever end up in the book."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," she answered. Quietly she contemplated what she was going to tell him. Hell she didn't even know what he wanted to know really.

"So…" Castle's voice broke her private musings.

"How old is your niece?" he asked tentatively.

Kate smiled at that. She had expected him to go for her sister, but once again he surprised her.

"Maddie will be four in little over two months. She's obsessed with ponies."

"Ah… so that's why you smirked at that crime scene when I said I'd buy you a pony," it was his turn to smirk now.

"How did you…" she stammered.

"Come now Detective, you know how good my observation skills are."

"Observations skills or not, it's your common sense skills that worry me, or should I say your lack of them," she quipped back.

"That hurt Beckett, that really hurt," he pouted.

She couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face at his pout. He was like a little child sometimes, but he never ceased to entertain her.

"So, what else can you tell me about your niece?" Castle asked, getting back to their original topic.

Not surprised by his sudden change in topic, Castle could be extremely random at times, Beckett continued on talking about her niece.

"Well, she's extremely shy at first, but once she gets past it she's an absolute ball of energy. She just steadily runs from one thing to the next. Most days I have a hard time keeping up with the squirt." Suddenly she started laughing.

"I remember the last time we went to the fair together, she was so excited that she dragged me to every ride, insisted that I get on them with her. I think we rode every one at least five times. By the end of the day we were both passed out on my couch, and when I woke up, three hours later, she was sitting on my stomach, innocent as can be tossing caramel popcorn at me."

Castle couldn't suppress the small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. He was awed by the woman before him. Just when he thought he had her figured out he discovered something new and that fascinated him.

"Wow, sounds like she gave you a run for your money."

"Like you wouldn't believe," she paused, "Actually, the last time I had her I basically had to bribe her to have a nap so I could take one as well."

She smiled fondly, "This will be the first time in a while that we get to spend some time together without Josie around."

Not wanting her to stop Castle probed further, "When is the last time you saw her, them?"

"Oh, I saw them over the summer. Contrary to popular belief, I don't work 24/7 Castle. I do actually have a social life," she said defensively.

"I didn't mean that you didn't, I was just wondering how long it'd been since you'd seen your niece and sister. I don't remember hearing that you were away for any period of time," he commented.

"Do you remember when I banished you from the precinct?"

"Yeah… painfully"

"Well, I decided that it was a good time to take a few days off, you know collect my thoughts. So I went to visit Josie and Maddie. I have to say, it was the most stress free couple of days I've had since you started shadowing me," she smirked.

"Oh ha-ha. You're a riot Beckett," sniped Castle.

The two adults were so caught up in their playful teasing that they hadn't heard the soft sounds of little feet coming out into the living room.

"Auntie Ka…" a small voice started but stopped mid word upon seeing Castle. Quivering lip pushed out, her eyes started to brim over with tears as the young girl stared at Castle, and pulled her green bear closer to her chest.

Kate jumped up from her seat in an instant and rushed to her niece. Crouching down in front of Maddie, Kate held out her arms for the child to crawl into.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" Kate asked, rising to her feet rocking Madeline back and forth, gently humming a lullaby, no it wasn't a lullaby it was, if he wasn't mistaken, it was an old jazz song.

Humming aside, Castle was slightly shocked by the maternal gesture. He'd known she had soft spot for kids, he saw that when they had found Angela Candela, he just hadn't expected Beckett to look so… natural in the mothering role.

He couldn't hear any of their quiet, whispered conversation, but it was clear that the child had told her aunt something funny given Kate's obvious amusement. The chuckle that followed the smirk he knew so well made him quirk his head to the side curiously.

"It's okay Maddie. He sorta works with me. The most he can do is annoy you to within an inch of hitting him." She added that last part specifically for Castle.

"Mommy says hitting is bad," the young girl chastened.

Now it was Castle's turn to chuckle. "She's got you there Beckett."

Kate turned, child still in her arms to glare at the man sitting on her couch, and surprisingly stuck her tongue out at him as well.

Turning back to Maddie she said, "Mommy is right, it's not nice to hit people, but sometimes in my job I have to do that to make sure they don't hurt other people."

"Okay."

Maddie started to wiggle in Kate's arms, a clear indicator that she wanted to get down. Granting her niece's request, Kate bent down and placed her on the floor. The second her little feet met hardwood Maddie had taken off for the bedroom.

"Where's she going?" Castle asked.

"Probably gone to get her blankie, she never goes anywhere with out it."

Castle smiled at the endearment. He remembered when Alexis wouldn't leave her blankie behind either.

Sure enough not two minutes later the little girl came back out into the living room, purple blanket in tow. Then she did something that neither of them had expected, she crawled onto the couch, and curled up against Castle, pulling her tiny blanket around both of them.

He looked at Beckett for an explanation. The girl had been near tears only moments ago upon seeing him, but now for some unexplained reason she had deemed him her new buddy.

"Blankie?" he mouthed to Kate.

Upon Castles questioning look Kate just smiled and shrugged. The sight before her was just too cute; to see Castle out of sorts when it came to her niece, especially since he had a daughter of his own, was almost comical. A small voice shook her from her amusement quickly.

"Auntie Kate, I'm hungry," Maddie complained, cuddling further into Castle's side.

Kate quickly looked at the clock on her wall, it was almost four. Had she and Castle really been talking for two hours? Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to her niece.

"What do you want to eat?" Kate asked.

Maddie twisted her mouth up in puzzlement, seriously considering what she wanted. A smile came over her small face within seconds.

"I want s'ghetti," she grinned.

Kate smiled. Every time she came to visit her she always requested the same thing. She really didn't know why she bothered to ask her anymore.

"Okay Squirt, spaghetti it is," Kate answered, tapping Maddie on the nose with her finger, causing the little girl to giggle.

On her way into the kitchen Kate turned around.

"Castle, are you staying for dinner?"

"Oh most definitely," Castle answered. "Besides I don't think your niece is going to let me go any time soon," he added looking down at Maddie, snuggled into his side on the couch playing with her little bear.

Kate quickly turned back to the kitchen so Castle couldn't see her smile.

* * *

_Next update should be Thursday._

_Reviews are appreciated.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Once dinner was over, Maddie had insisted that they watch My Little Pony with her. Kate wasn't sure how many times she had seen it and had been coerced into watching the movie, but she was certain that this was not what Castle had been thinking of doing that night.

"Castle, you know you can go home right?" she whispered to him over her nieces head.

Castle turned to look at her a puzzled expression on his face. Why would she ask him to leave now? Did she feel uncomfortable with him there while she was watching her niece? No, that couldn't be it, besides he'd already eaten dinner with them.

"Why would I want to leave?" he asked finally.

Kate smiled. "Oh, I don't know, maybe so you can go home? I'm sure you hadn't planned on being roped into watching My Little Pony."

It was his turn to smile. She was always thinking about everyone else, her niece, Lanie, Ryan, Esposito, her dad, him, his own daughter, and especially those families that had lost a loved one.

"I may not have planned this, but I'm enjoying myself. If I weren't I would have left, you know that," he smiled.

Kate was about to respond when his phone rang.

Carefully getting off the couch, he motioned to the kitchen. When he got there he hit the talk button on the phone.

"The one and only Rick Castle speaking."

"Dad? Have you been drinking?" his daughter's voice questioned through the phone.

Chuckling Castle answered the teen, "No I have not been drinking. What gave you that idea?"

"Well normally when I call you just say my name or hi. But that's beside the point; I called to see how long you'd be working, oh and to ask if it was ok if I go to the movies with Taylor."

He could hear the excitement in her voice.

"It's not the one I said I wanted to see with you is it? 'Cause you know I have dibs on that one," he mock scolded.

"No Dad, it's not. Your 'dibs' is still good on that one, though if you keep working late like this we'll be able to rent it instead of going to the movie theatre to watch it," she admonished.

"Point and scolding noted. Sure you can go, it's not a school night so be home by midnight." He added.

"I'll be home by 10… when exactly will you be home?" she asked curiously.

Castle chuckled yet again, and for the umpteenth time wondered _exactly_ who was the parent in their relationship.

"Well, that depends on when Beckett's niece decides its okay for me to leave."

"You're at Beckett's? Wait… Beckett has a niece and siblings? Since when?" she asked in rapid fire.

"Yes, yes, sister, and since she was born… I think. I'm not sure on the last one, she might be older or younger, though I'm pretty sure she's the older, I'll get back to you on that one."

"Umm, okay. Well I got to go get ready to go with Taylor. Bye Dad, behave yourself," she added before hanging up.

Castle was still grinning at his daughter's 'parenting' when he got to the doorway of the living room. The sight before him warmed his heart. Kate Beckett was curled into the corner of her couch; Maddie was sitting in her lap playing with the necklace around Kate's neck, whispering something into Kate's ear causing her to laugh in a way he'd never heard her laugh before. It was carefree, almost as if all the pain that she had went through in her life hadn't happened. He liked the sound.

Feeling like she was being watched, Kate looked up to see Castle standing in her doorway, a contented smile on his lips.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yep. That was just Alexis, asking if she could go to a movie with Taylor," he answered making his way back to the couch.

"Oh and she also told me to 'behave' myself," he chuckled.

"Is that even possible?" Kate teased.

"Har-de-har, Beckett."

"Shhh! This is my favorite part," an absorbed Madeline admonished, causing both adults to chuckle.

Kate leaned down whispering her apologies in Maddie's ear, grinning over at Castle as she raised her head up.

It was 90 minutes later when the end credits started to role on Madeline's movie. Beckett glanced down at her niece to see the child's eyes were closed and her right thumb was hanging out of her mouth. Smiling, Kate gently brushed aside the strand of hair that had fallen across her face.

"You're really good with her," Castle whispered.

His comment startled her, causing Kate to jump slightly. She had forgotten he was there.

"Thanks," she said upon composing herself.

"She truly is a beautiful child. She takes after her mother and Aunt in that category," he commented.

She was starting to feel a little uncomfortable by his comment. It wouldn't have been the first time that a man had commented on her appearance. It wouldn't even be the first time that Castle had said something, but for some reason, in her home, with her niece there, it felt more… intimate.

"Just give me a minute to get her ready for bed and I'll be right back."

She hastily made her retreat to her bedroom, cradling the child in her arms. She wasn't used to dealing with Castle like this, and she wasn't sure just how she was going to handle it.

It didn't take long before she had Maddie changed and tucked away in her bed. She couldn't help but watch her for a little while, there was something about watching her niece sleep that brought a sense of calmness to Kate. She could never remember feeling anything quite like it before. Carefully she leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the girl's brow before leaving the room to face Castle.

Upon entering the living room Kate smiled. Castle was stretched out across her couch, left foot resting on the coffee table, but that wasn't what made her smile. Madeline had left her bear on the couch and Castle was now dozing with the bear hugged to his chest with one arm.

"This could be you instead of the bear you know," he said one eye quirking open.

Kate jumped. She hadn't expected him to wake up so soon.

"I don't think so Castle. However, I am going to need that bear back. If Maddie wakes up and Mr. Squishy isn't there she will scream bloody murder."

Castle looked at Kate in amusement.

"What?"

"Mr. Squishy?"

"Shut up. Come on Castle, she's three years old what did you expect?" Kate asked annoyed.

"Oh that's not what's funny to me, or shocking for that matter. What truly amazes me is that you know that his name is Mr. Squishy," Castle said in amusement.

"Well I gave her the bear; of course I know his name." Kate huffed.

Castle quickly maneuvered himself to his feet. He walked over to her, holding out the bear.

"I didn't mean anything by it Kate. Honestly. It's just very refreshing, not to mention nice, to see this side of you" he said sincerely.

"Yeah well, I usually don't have much of a reason to show it." She muttered. She glanced at the clock, noticing the time. "It's getting late you should get home. Make sure Alexis is ok."

He knew it would be pointless to argue with her, so he nodded his head in agreement.

"My guess is she is already home and in her bed. But I would be neglecting my fatherly duties if I didn't at least go home and attempt to tease her." He smiled. "I bid you Adieu Detective." He added with a bow.

Kate rolled her eyes before smiling.

"Night Castle."

* * *

_It's a little shorter than I normally write but I felt it was the best place to stop for this one. Also a little late in the update, but technically it's still Thursday lol. Next update Monday, unless family emergency happens then it may take a little longer. A few days later at most. Thanks.  
_

_Reviews are appreciated.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Haven't had a chance to respond to people yet so just wanted to say thanks for the comments. Also the next update is supposed to be Thursday but it may be a little later, its written just some family stuff came up and I'm not sure I'll get near a computer.

That being said enjoy.

* * *

Kate woke up to the feeling of a small weight upon her stomach, little hands pressed into her cheeks squishing her lips up, and Madeline's curious bright eyes staring down at her. The second Kate open her eyes Maddie's face lit up with a wide grin.

"Auntie Kate! You awake?" the child giggled.

"Nope. I'm still in dreamland," Kate responded, the words somewhat muffled since her niece was still squishing her cheeks.

"Auntie Kate," the child whined, "Your eyes are opened."

"Open sweetie, just open," Kate corrected. "And what do you know, they are open. Do you know what that means?" Kate grinned as she pulled the little hands away from her face.

"No," Maddie said her face the picture of innocent confusion.

"That means… this!" exclaimed Kate as she jumped up and started to tickle the girls ribs causing her to fall back to the bed squealing in laughter. It wasn't long before both adult and child were lying on their backs breathless.

"Auntie Kate?" a small voice asked.

"What's up squirt?" Kate asked turning on her side to face Maddie.

"I'm hungry."

"Gasp! Say it isn't so!" Kate exclaimed. She quickly got out of bed, gaining another giggle from the child.

"Well, we're just going to have to fix that huh?" Kate said scooping Maddie up into her arms.

"Wait!" Madeline yelled.

"What? What's wrong sweetie?" Kate quickly asked worried that she might have accidentally hurt her.

"Mr. Squishy. He's hungry too." She explained.

Letting out a breath of relief Kate turned back to the bed and snatched up the little bear while cradling Maddie in one arm.

"Here you go. Now are we ready for some French Toast?"

"YAY!"

"Okay then, I'm taking that as a yes," Kate chuckled. "How about we get you settled to watch some cartoons while I make it? Does that sound like a plan?"

"Yep."

Once she got Madeline set up in the living room Kate quickly set about making breakfast. She was halfway through cooking it when her cell phone went off. Snatching it off the dining table she hit talk and pressed it to her ear.

"Beckett."

"Do you ever just say hello like a normal person?" a distinctly male voice asked.

"Castle?" she questioned. In her haste to answer the phone she hadn't looked at the caller id.

"What other writers do you know that are writing a book based on you that would call you this early?" he joked.

"I don't know. Patterson usually waits until after I've at least had lunch," she teased back.

"That was a low Kate. You really hurt me with that one."

"Awww, poor baby," she mocked. She could practically see the pout he had put on through the phone when she said it.

"Sorry. Now is there any reason as to why you were calling me? Or did you just decide to start your annoying early this morning?" she asked carefully turning over the egged soaked bread in the pan.

"You know one of these days I'm actually going to believe that, but I digress. What I'm calling about is to see if you and your amazingly adorable niece would like to come see _A Christmas Carol_ with me and Alexis," he asked eagerly.

"I don't know Castle. Normally when I have Maddie we go to the park, hang out here or anything else she might choose. I've never taken her to a movie theatre before, she might get scared." Kate said, staring down into the sizzling pan.

"Nonsense, just ask her and see what she thinks. Besides this is partly Alexis' idea. From the second she heard you had a niece she has been bombarding me with questions," he explained.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

She let out a sigh of exasperation, "Why has Alexis been asking about her?"

"Oh. I'm not sure, but my guess is she's just curious. So do we have a deal? Will you at least ask her?" he pleaded.

"Fine Castle I'll ask her… after breakfast. Now I have to go so I'll call you later to let you know the verdict. Okay?"

"Sounds good. See you later Beckett, oh and say hi to that niece of yours for me."

He hung up before she had a chance to respond. Sighing Kate turned back to the breakfast she had made. She cut up the toast on Maddie's plate and drizzled syrup over it before pouring up a small glass of juice to go with it. She quickly grabbed two forks, balanced two plates on one arm, and picked up Maddie's juice. She walked into the living room to sit down with her niece.

They were halfway through Toopy and Binoo when Madeline suddenly stopped eating and looked at Kate.

"Is something wrong Maddie?" Kate asked, puzzled by the girls strange behavior.

"What happened to your boyfriend?" she asked innocently.

Kate struggled not to choke on her own tongue.

"Castle?" she sputtered. "He is not my boyfriend, he's just a friend and someone I work with, that's all." Kate explained putting extra emphasis on the 'not' in that sentence.

Maddie looked at her even more puzzled. "He is your friend right?"

"Yes, he is."

"And he's a boy, so he's your boyfriend," concluded the young girl.

Even though the idea terrified her, Kate couldn't help but chuckle at the child's reasoning.

"How about we just say he's my friend okay?" Kate asked.

"Okay. But he's still a boy," the child huffed.

Kate just smiled, tousled her niece's soft hair with the hand not holding the plate and went back to eating. It only lasted about thirty seconds before Maddie was once again asking her questions.

"Where is he?"

Putting her plate down on the coffee table, Kate picked Maddie up and sat her on her lap.

"He went to his own house last night after you went to bed."

"Oh."

"Maddie, why did you want to know where he was?" Kate asked.

"Just cause," she answered.

That was just like something her mother would say. Kate couldn't remember how many times Josie had said _Just cause_ when they were growing up. So like with Josie she prompted Madeline for an answer.

"Just cause…"

"I like him. He makes you smile and laugh. He's a really good friend for you Auntie Kate," Maddie explained before turning back to watch more of her cartoons.

Kate was dumbfounded. How could a three year old pick up on all of that from one day in the presence of the man? She didn't know what to say.

After a few moments Kate finally found her voice again.

"Maddie, how would you like to go see a movie with me, Mr. Castle and his daughter Alexis?"

Madeline's eyes lit up like lights on a Christmas tree.

"Mr. Castle has a little girl too!" exclaimed the excited little girl.

Kate chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Yes he does. She's not as little as you though. Alexis is 16, but she's loads of fun. I bet you'll have a great time with each other."

"If you want to leave at any time all you have to do is whisper in my ear, or tug on my arm," Kate added nervously.

Madeline looked up at her Aunt briefly before answering her, while Kate chewed her bottom lip in nervousness as she waited.

"Okay," she chirped.

Kate blew out the breath she didn't know she was holding at the child's answer. Part of her had been hoping that she would say no, that way she wouldn't have to be around Castle for the day. The other part of her however, was thrilled by the prospect of spending the day doing something fun with her niece, Castle, and Alexis. She couldn't remember the last time she had gone to a movie herself. This should prove to be interesting in the very least.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well I was able to get to a computer so this is up on time. Thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Sany

* * *

Kate questioned her decision to agree to this for the hundredth time while she stood outside Rick Castle's apartment door. _What was she doing? This is Rick Castle, nothing good can come of going to a movie with the man. But Alexis and Maddie will be there so that's ok. Right?_ Before she could question herself anymore the door opened to an excited Alexis Castle. Apparently, while Kate was having her internal argument Maddie had taken it upon herself to knock on the door.

"Detective!" Alexis squeaked in excitement, "You're here!"

Kate stood there dumbfounded for a minute, she hadn't expected Alexis to answer the door, and she hadn't expected her to be so… excited.

"Are we early?" she questioned momentarily before feeling Maddie's grip on her hand tighten.

She knelt down to the little girl beside her. She could tell that the she was shy about meeting Alexis.

"Maddie, this is Alexis, Mr. Castle's daughter," she gestured to the beaming girl in front of her. "Do you want to say hi?" Kate asked.

The girl looked up at Alexis briefly before once again hiding behind Kate. A soft 'Hi' could be heard coming from behind the woman though. Kate brought her hand to the child's head, soothingly running her hand down the soft curls.

Kate looked up at Alexis to see a worried look on the girls face.

"Don't worry Alexis, she's a little shy when she meets someone new. Though this is a better reaction then she had with your dad." Kate comforted as she rose to her feet once again.

"Really?"

"Yep, she broke out into tears when she saw your dad in my living room," Kate said a small smile coming to her lips as she remembered the evening before.

"That's not what Dad said," Alexis said, suspiciously.

"Ah, well, she was pretty quick to warm up to him," Kate admitted. "Not ten minutes later she was curled up on the couch with him, her little purple blankie covering them both. Isn't that right Squirt?" Kate asked smiling down at her niece, who was now peeking around her legs to look at Alexis curiously.

It was at that moment that Castle himself decided to grace them with his presence.

"Ah, Detective Beckett is here. Why didn't you tell me she was here already?" Castle asked turning to his daughter.

"Well I just opened the door Dad, and she was telling me about how you made that adorable little girl cry," she added looking quickly to Maddie before giving her father a disapproving look.

"What? I… I did no such thing," he said looking between Alexis, Kate and Maddie, whom had lost a little of her shyness and was now standing in front of Kate's legs instead of behind.

"Sure you didn't Castle," Kate smirked.

"I'm being framed," he dramatized.

Kate chuckled at his theatrics before asking "So are you two ready to see this movie or are we going to just stand here in the doorway all day? I don't know about you two, but I know the squirt here hasn't been able to stop talking the whole way over."

"The movie doesn't start for another two hours you know," Castle stated to Kate, before turning to go into the living room of his apartment.

"What do you mean it doesn't start for another two hours Castle? You told me to be ready by one, and now you're saying it doesn't actually start until three?" her annoyance was evident in the tone she used.

When he turned to look at her he had a curious expression on his face she hadn't seen before. Sure the tinge of guilt was there but there was also something else. Before she had time to question the look, he had opened his mouth to speak.

"Well I was thinking we could go to lunch first, or we could eat here. Whatever Maddie is more comfortable with," he grinned down at the small child in front of him.

"Can we stay here Auntie Kate? Can we? Can we? Can weeeeeeeee?" Maddie pleaded eyes wide in excitement, hands clasped together as she bounced up and down in place.

Kate chuckled at her niece's enthusiasm for staying at Castle's, all of her earlier shyness gone now after seeing the two adults banter back and forth.

"Sure Squirt, we can stay here until we have to leave for the movie."

After hearing that Alexis held out her hand to Maddie.

"I have a bunch of toys still here from when I was your age if you'd like to play with them. We can do whatever you'd like to do."

"Do you have any My Little Pony?" Maddie asked reaching up to take Alexis' hand.

"Do I have My Little Pony? Maddie you are going to love what I have to show you. I still have my full collection. I loved ponies when I was little, still do."

"Me too!"

As the two girls went off, skipping hand in hand together, Kate smiled. She had been nervous that Maddie wouldn't feel comfortable at Castle's, she was used to only being around family for the most part. However, it seemed she had found something in common with Alexis after she got over her initial nervousness; in fact she had taken to Alexis faster than she had to Castle.

"So Detective, since we've been abandoned what are we going to do?" he asked his eyebrow flicking up briefly in suggestion.

"I don't know Castle," Kate answered rolling her eyes, "But I seem to remember you mentioning something about food."

Castle smirked at that, he should have known she wouldn't let him forget the food comment.

"That I did Detective, that I did. So what would you like?"

Kate followed him as he started walking backwards towards the kitchen.

"I don't know, but it has to be something an almost four year old will eat."

"Ah I have just the thing."

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"French toast!"

Richard Castle had expected many things to come from Beckett when he exclaimed French toast for lunch, but uncontrollable laughter was not one of them. Kate was desperately trying to hold back the laughter that bubbled up in her throat. Failing she burst out into a fit of giggles.

"What? What's so funny about French Toast?" asked a dumbfounded Castle.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Castle but you're going to have to pick something else." At his confused stare she continued, "I made that this morning." Hearing that he had missed out on French Toast, Castle pouted.

"You made French Toast and I wasn't invited? That is so not fair!"

"Castle, are you sure you're not the child here?" she asked, amusement tingeing her voice.

He grinned, "Ah but that's why you like me." He didn't give her time to think about that before he continued on, riding over her possible objections. "So I guess we are down to what, chicken fingers?" he asked.

"Do you actually have chicken fingers here?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes! I do have a daughter after all. They're even dinosaur shaped."

Kate smiled at the boyish grin he had plastered across his face. He really was cute sometimes.

"I get the feeling that those are for you, not Alexis."

"Are you mocking me as a father?" he said playfully holding a hand to his chest while he pulled open the freezer door.

"I don't doubt that you're a good father Castle, but the dinosaurs? That's all you."

"First of all, thank you for that, and second yeah, ok, I admit that the dinosaurs might have been my idea."

Kate smirked at his admission. He really was an overgrown child half the time, well maybe more than half but still he did keep her entertained.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence while he set about getting the chicken fingers into the oven. Kate was surprised at how comfortable she was there. Normally when she had Maddie she wouldn't let her leave her sight for two minutes. But here she was sitting in Castle's kitchen, Maddie off farther in the apartment playing with Alexis. She had no doubt that the teen would take care of her niece.

She was so engrossed in her own thoughts she hadn't sensed Castle move behind her.

"Penny for your thoughts," he whispered. His hand trailed across her shoulder.

Her elbow shot back hitting him in the abdomen, hard. He doubled over and groaned loudly at the sudden and unexpected stab of pain.

"Oh god. Castle, I'm so sorry. You startled me; I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you ok?" she asked turning quickly to assess the damage she had caused.

"Jesus Beckett," he groaned just as two frantic girls came running in.

"What happened? We heard a noise," a worried Alexis asked.

"Your father snuck up on me. Castle I'm sorry it was an automatic reflex," she explained placing a gentle hand on his back rubbing up and down while he regained his breath.

"Tell that to my ribs. I think you broke one," he moaned slowly moving into an upright position.

"Auntie Kate did you hit Mr. Castle?" Maddie asked hands on her hips and a look of disapproval on her little face.

"Yes sweetie, but it was an accident."

The child let out a loud sigh, shaking her head for good measure. "I told you Mommy said hitting was bad."

Castle even had to laugh at that, well wheeze. Here was the confident, tough as nails, ass kicking, scumbag catching Kate Beckett being lectured by a three year old girl, and the whole time she looked completely mortified. It was a sight that Castle would never believe unless he wasn't seeing it himself.

Alexis smirked, "See Dad this is what happens when you sneak up on people. Especially highly trained police detectives who are also trained in martial arts."

"Duly noted," he answered feeling much better now that the immediate pain had subsided. He looked down and Madeline, who was still giving her aunt a disappointed look.

"Ok kiddo, no need to be mad with your aunt here, it was an accident ok?"

She turned to look at him a bright smile quickly replacing the frown just there.

"Okay"

"Oh and you can call me Rick if you'd like"

"Okay, Mr. Rick. Can me and 'Lexis go play now?" she asked puppy dog eyes and pout in full effect. If Beckett ever gave him that face he knew he would be done for, he'd never be able to say no to her. Not that he said no now, he just conveniently forgot.

"How about after we eat? The dinosaurs should be done by now."

"Dinosours? We can't eat Dinosours, they're all gone," she explained puzzled.

"Now how did a little girl like you know that?" he asked in surprised, gently tapping her on the nose.

"Auntie Kate told me. It was in a book she gave me," the child beamed.

He smiled, "Ah, well, your aunt is right, but these are just chicken fingers shaped like dinosaurs. So what do you say, do you want some dinosaurs? Then we can go to the movie."

"YAY!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Castle chuckled smiling over at Kate, whom had been watching the entire exchange in amusement and amazement. She had never seen Maddie interact with someone like that before.

"I think so," she smiled back.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm a day late posting, but it couldn't be avoided family emergency. Also I've been asked a few times about Maddie's dad just want to say that in this one there won't be anything on him, but in the one I'm writing to follow this it is all explained. Also thanks for the comments.

Sany

* * *

The movie as it turned out wasn't as bad as Kate had expected it to be. There were a couple of instances where Madeline had turned her face into Kate's arm, peeking between little fingers until the 'scary' part was over. Overall it was a good experience; one the child kept babbling about for nearly two hours after it was over.

They were now sitting in a booth at a pizza place waiting for their pepperoni pizza to be placed on the table. Castle had insisted that no movie could be over without a trip to the park and then dinner.

"So Detective," Castle smirked over at her.

"Yes?" Kate asked confused.

"Didn't go as bad as you thought it would huh?"

This time she rolled her eyes. Leave it to Castle to have to rub in something as silly as her being wrong about taking her niece to the movie with him and his daughter. "Yeah I guess you were right… for once," she added at his smug smirk.

"Now, now, Detective no need to be jealous. I'll have you know I'm not wrong very often, only it seems when you are around."

"Sure. You're never wrong Dad," Alexis commented with a roll of her eyes.

Castle gasped at the expression. "She's never done that before, I blame you!" he said, pointing a finger at Kate.

Ignoring his theatrics, Kate looked down at her niece. It was around seven and she could tell that Maddie was getting tired, she normally had a small nap during the day but today she hadn't had one.

"I think after we finish the pizza Castle we're going to head home," Kate informed him, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her niece's face.

"Auntie Kate," Madeline whined.

Kate spoke softly, "Squirt, you need to go to bed soon and I need to do some work before I go to sleep."

"But I'm not sleepy," insisted Madeline, even though she was rubbing at her eyes while she said it.

"You might not be tired but you've really tuckered me out today kid," Castle said, trying to help Kate convince her niece that it was ok to go home after they finished their pizza.

"Me too," Alexis chimed in. "I might sleep for a week after today."

Maddie let out a tired giggle at what Alexis had said, and the silly face Castle was making at her.

"Maybe we can go to the park tomorrow morning. What do you think Maddie?" Kate asked.

Madeline looked up at her, face scrunched up in thought before murmuring her answer. "Ok, but can 'Lexis come too?"

"Sweetie, Alexis may have other plans…"

"Sure I can come," Alexis cut in, "If it's okay with your aunt."

"Me too," Castle added in with a pouty puppy look on his face.

Smiling Kate nodded to them both. "Ok, tomorrow morning at the park. Just the morning though Maddie, we have to get a few things done before your mom picks you up tomorrow evening. Okay?"

Maddie quickly nodded her head.

The pizza came shortly after, the waiter setting it down in the middle of the table on a rack, before going back to get them plates. Kate carefully cut off a small piece of pizza for Maddie before cutting herself off a slice. Everyone was quiet while they ate, almost as if they were afraid to ruin the peace of the moment, or cause Maddie to whine about going home once they were finished.

It wasn't long before they were all packing up to go. Kate helping Maddie put her coat on. She grabbed her purse, flinging it over her arm before picking up the girl.

"Come on," Castle said, "We'll drop you off on our way."

"No Castle, we can get a cab. You don't have to go out of your way…"

"Kate, we'll take you home. No trouble," he insisted.

Kate bit her lower lip in thought for a brief moment before nodding her head in agreement. To be honest she felt just as tired as Maddie was, given that she was already asleep on Kate's shoulder.

A short ride later Kate was walking in her apartment, Maddie on her hip. It had been a fun day, not just for the child, she'd had fun too. Who would have thought she could have had fun at a child's movie. No matter how irritating Castle may have been when she worked with him, she had to admit that he had made the day something both she and Maddie would remember for a while.

Smiling to herself she walked towards her bedroom. Gently she laid Maddie down on the bed changing her into her pajamas. She went back out to the living room to toss the small coat and boots on the chair, and to get Maddie's blanket and bear. That's when Kate began to panic. The blanket was there on the couch where she had left it, but the little green bear was nowhere to be found. She had to find that bear. If Madeline woke up and that bear wasn't there she'd never get her to go back to sleep and she would cry until she did get it back.

Panicked after searching the entire living room, kitchen, hell she had even checked the bathroom, Kate grabbed her phone and dialed Castle. That was the only thing that made sense.

"Detective, miss me already?" he answered teasingly.

"Castle this is no time for jokes," Kate admonished.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"Is Maddie's bear there?" she asked, feeling more than a little stupid at becoming so worked up over a toy.

"Her bear? I don't think so, hold on let me ask Alexis."

Kate could hear him through the phone talking to his daughter; all the while she paced back and forth in her living room.

"Alexis found it. Maddie left it in her room after they were playing with the ponies. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Don't go anywhere," he added hanging up.

"Where the hell am I going to go with a sleeping child in the next room?" she asked of the buzzing phone.

She was still pacing, worried that Maddie would wake up in the short time it would take Castle to get to her apartment, when Castle arrived.

"I got here as soon as I could," he said offering her the bear.

Kate quickly snatched it out of his hand before quickly heading back to her bedroom. When she came back out Castle noticed how much more relaxed she was. One little bear, that's all it took to get her to relax. He wondered if it would work in any other situation. Probably not.

"Thanks Castle. If she had woken up and that bear wasn't there I don't know what I would have done," she sighed before flopping down on the couch.

"No problem. I remember what it was like when Alexis had Monkey Bunky. If that Monkey wasn't with her when she was asleep she threw a tantrum like no one's business."

"Alexis?" Kate asked in surprise, "Are we talking about the same kid?"

He chuckled at that. "I assure you Detective that when she was younger Alexis knew how to yell. She didn't do it often mind you, normally only if she didn't have that monkey when she went to bed. And trust me she could yell."

Kate smiled at that. "Well either way, thanks."

"Think nothing of it," he said easing himself down into the chair across from her. "So…"

"So," she mimicked.

"I guess I should go," he said reluctantly. "I'm sure you have a lot to do."

"Castle," she interrupted, "You want some coffee?"

The smile that lit up his face was enough of an answer for her. He really was adorable sometimes.

"I'll take that as a yes."

A few minutes later they were once again in her living room, both of them sitting on her couch this time.

"I really should thank you for today Castle," Kate said somewhat shyly, "Maddie had a wonderful time, one she probably won't stop talking about for a while."

"I had fun too. I have to say though I have forgot just how much energy a child that small can have stored up in them. I was tired just watching her."

Kate laughed. "Now just imagine her at a fair with a mountain of sugar, rides, games, and other kids."

His eyes widened in memory of what she had told him the night before about her trip to the fair before. "I think you have just gained more respect from me Beckett, and I thought you already had it all."

"Well, the sugar helped me there too," she added with a smirk.

"Ah, gummy bears?"

"Gummy bears," she confirmed.

They drifted off into an amicable silence, both content to just sit next to each other sipping their coffee quietly. It was nice, Kate thought, how they could just sit there without it being awkward, when it easily could have been.

"About tomorrow," Castle broke the silence.

"Oh don't worry about it Castle. I can explain to Maddie about tomorrow if you have plans. She'll understand."

"Oh no, that's not it at all," he quickly explained. "I was just wondering what time you want to go, and maybe if you'd want to go get breakfast together?"

She stared at him, mouth hanging open just a little in shock.

"The four of us I mean," he added quickly at her expression.

"Umm, well," Kate fumbled, "How about I ask Maddie tomorrow when she wakes up and call you to let you know either way?"

"Great!" he exclaimed. "You just call me tomorrow morning and let me know; we'll swing by and pick the two of you up."

Kate couldn't help but smile at the excitement he showed. He was like a little boy that had just been told he could have his first puppy.

"Ok, well I'm going to get going. Let you do whatever it is you had planned on doing tonight when Maddie went to bed." He rose from the couch placing his mug on the coffee table.

She walked him to the door to see him out. When they got there he turned around to face her. Hesitantly he leaned forward and like he had during their first case he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Until tomorrow Detective," he whispered before walking out of the apartment leaving Kate to stare at where he had been moments before.

With a small smile gracing her lips Kate shook her head and headed towards her bedroom. Sleep sounded like a good idea just then, and she had no doubt that Madeline would be up early.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, so this is way late. I've been insanely busy with my new nephew and his christening that I haven't had a chance to put this up until now. Also the next chapter will be up next Sunday or Monday, it will also be the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Sany

* * *

Just as Kate had expected, Madeline had her up at the crack of dawn, once again pressing her little hands against her cheeks. This time however she didn't wait for Kate to do her fake sleeping bit.

"Come on Auntie Kate. Get up, get up, get up," she chanted as she pulled on the arm resting on Kate's belly. "Mr. Rick and 'Lexis will be waiting for us at the park."

Kate chuckled as she moved to a sitting position. "Squirt it's only…" she paused to glance at the clock, "6:43, Mr. Rick won't be up yet for another hour at least."

"But, the park," Madeline began to whine.

"Maddie," she warned waiting for her niece to nod her understanding. It came with a huff and a pout before Kate continued. "How about we go watch some cartoons?"

"Fine," she sulked, sliding off the bed to stomp out into the living room.

"Well this is a great start to the day," Kate muttered to herself before going to join her niece on the couch.

When she got there Maddie had already turned on the TV and was watching The Backyardigans. She was watching the bright colored 'animals' on the screen with the attention that only a three year old could possess.

"Alright Squirt," Kate said to get Maddie's attention as she settled herself down onto the couch. "Mr. Rick asked last night if we would like to go to breakfast this morning before we go to the park. Now if you can hold on for an hour I'll call and tell him yes. Deal?"

Maddie looked up at her, pretending to think about it, but it wasn't long before her eager grin over took her though. "Deal!" she all but squealed cuddling into Kate's side, content now to watch her cartoons while they waited.

Not even 30 minutes later, before Kate had a chance to call Castle, her phone was ringing, the caller ID showing none other than Castle's number on her phone.

"Geez, Castle you're worse than Maddie. I had to make a deal with her so she'd wait an hour before we called you," Kate smiled into the phone. She could hear his chuckle on the other end.

"What can I say Beckett? Your niece has me wrapped around her little finger already. So I take it that we are going to breakfast together?" he added in on quickly.

"Well considering she wanted to call you before seven I'd say that's a safe bet. What time do you want to go?"

"Whenever you're ready is fine," Castle said. Kate could hear Alexis in the background asking what time they were going. Like father, like daughter Kate thought. Those two really were a lot alike in their personalities. Both so eager to play with a child.

"How about nine? Gives us a chance to get ready and packed up for the day," Kate suggested.

"Sounds great! We'll be there between 8 and 8:30," he said quickly before hanging up.

"Castle it's not… even 7:30," she finished at the dial tone. This hanging up on her business was starting to annoy her.

Staring down at her phone Kate wondered, not for the first time, what she had gotten herself into. Getting up she left Maddie to watch her cartoons while she went in to make the bed, change, and pick out something for Madeline to wear for their morning.

It was just before 8:30, they were sitting on the couch, both dressed and watching some other show Maddie insisted that she loved when Castle and Alexis had arrived. They were both wearing raincoats that were covered in droplets.

"I'll take this to mean that we will not be going to the park then," Kate said letting them in. "When did it start raining?" she asked taking their coats to hang them on the hook in the closet.

"Not very long ago, just before we left to come here actually," Alexis explained.

"Great, now what? Maddie was looking forward to going to the park."

"Don't worry Beckett, I've got a plan B," Castle said with a wink.

"'Lexis!" Madeline squealed as she raced out of the living room, not stopping until she slammed into the teen's legs, wrapping her arms around them and nearly bringing them both down to the floor.

Alexis was quick to regain her balance and wrap her own arms around the little girl. "Hey Maddie, are you ready to have some fun?" she asked. She could feel the child's enthusiastic nodding against her legs. Taking her hand Alexis led her back into the living room, giving her father and Kate a few minutes to talk.

"So, plan B." Kate started, "What is it?"

The grin that consumed Castle's face was blinding. "Movie marathon!" he exclaimed, he even bounced on his feet a little at the idea of it. "I figured since we've been rained out, we could watch some movies, Disney of course, and I could make breakfast here for us all."

Kate's head was spinning. He had said it all so fast and with such enthusiasm that she didn't know what to address first.

"Um, ok?" her tone made it seem like more of a question than an answer. She shook off her shock to make her own suggestion, "How about we let Maddie finish her cartoons while we figure out what to make before we start the movies?"

"Perfect. I brought stuff for pancakes," he said grinning. "I even brought the add-ins, blueberries, chocolate chips, banana's, strawberries, whip cream…"

"Castle," Kate interrupted, "Who exactly do you think you're feeding here, the entire precinct?"

"Well I wasn't sure what you liked in your pancakes, or what Maddie would like. I just wanted to make sure I had all of my bases covered."

Shaking her head Kate led him into her kitchen.

"Chocolate chip is fine, for both of us. Really Castle you didn't have to go through so much trouble, I mean you're already here in a rainstorm when you really didn't have to come," rambled Kate.

"Of course I had to come. I couldn't disappoint the munchkin."

She smiled at that. Maddie was nothing to him and yet he was still worried about disappointing her, it was sweet.

"Munchkin huh? Alright, I guess we better get started before they start yelling about being hungry."

As if on cue, not five seconds later Madeline voiced just how hungry she was, and in her words she was as hungry as all the hungry, hungry hippos together.

While they were in the kitchen Kate and Rick had worked out a system, he'd pour the batter and she'd make sure he didn't go overboard with the chocolate chips. The last thing she needed was an overly hyper 4 year old, and an equally hyper Castle at the same time.

A short time later all four of them were squished together on Kate's couch, Kate and Castle taking up each end and the girls in the middle. Four plates were resting on the coffee table along with two empty juice glasses and an empty coffee mug. Kate was still sipping hers enjoyably. She always liked to savor her first coffee of the day. Something about the smell of it and that first taste always managed to relax her.

Rick was carefully watching her over the heads of the two girls. He enjoyed seeing the detective at ease like she was now, it was a rare sight, rarer still in front of him. He was sure it was because she didn't want to ruin the image she had worked towards creating down at the station. She was Kate Beckett the tough, ass kicking and ball busting homicide detective. Anything less would be an insult to her.

She lifted her eyes from her mug glancing towards Castle, her eyebrow quirked up in question. In answer she got a wink and a smirk before he turned back to watch the prince as he searched for his future princess. There had been something more in that look but she wasn't sure what it was, but it was something that she was sure would have her pondering it later on when she was alone.

She glanced back at the girls and saw that Maddie was happily playing with her bear on Alexis' lap all the while she watched the images on the screen. Kate would never understand how she could watch a movie and still be so restless that she had to be squirming and playing with her bear. One of the mysteries of children she guessed.

Kate turned her head back to the screen in time to see the wicked step mother, masking herself as a witch, offer Snow White the poisonous apple.

"Don't eat that!" Maddie warned, "She's not nice."

Kate couldn't help the soft chuckle that came out of her at that, and she saw in the corner of her eye that Castle was smiling in amusement himself. Only Alexis seem to be as wrapped up in the movie as Madeline was, she nodded to the child in agreement.

All too soon the quartet had gone through 3 movies and it was time for the Castle's to go home. Kate had to get Madeline packed up and ready for Josie at 2 and it was already 12:45.

"This was fun Castle," Kate said as she led them to the door. Alexis and Maddie were trailing behind them, both chatting about what they could do the next time they saw each other.

"I told you!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just, um, thanks. You made the last couple of days fun for her. That means a lot."

"Any time Detective. I know you may not believe this but I do know how to entertain a child. After all I have one of my own," he grinned.

"More like you're still a child yourself," Kate ribbed.

"Oh ha ha, I'll remember that."

"Uh huh."

"Okay are you two done?" Alexis's voice broke in. At their chuckle she continued, "Kate, I know this may be weird, especially since your sister doesn't know me or anything, but if she needs a babysitter any time I'd be thrilled to watch Maddie."

Kate just stared at her, complete and utter surprise on her face. She wouldn't have expected a sixteen year old girl to offer to spend free time with an almost four year old.

"Or you know, maybe not," Alexis added uncomfortable with Kate's silence.

"No, that would actually be great Alexis," Kate assured. "I'm just surprised that you'd want to give up your free time to babysit. I'll be sure to let Josie know you offered."

Alexis beamed, then wrapping her arm around her dad's she led them both out of the apartment. Kate watched them leave, raincoats on, bags of goodies and movies in hand. It had certainly been an interesting weekend.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the comments guys. This is the last chapter to this part of the story, there is a sequel in the works but it could be a little while yet before it's posted. Thanks for reading.

Sany

* * *

Later that night, after Josie had picked up Maddie and the Castle clan had long since gone home, Kate Beckett crawled into her warm and inviting bed. It had been an interesting few days taking care of her niece. She hadn't expected to spend so much time with the Castle's, but she couldn't complain. Who knew that doing a simple favor for her sister would turn out so well for her, or that she would have had so much fun doing said favor.

She loved it when she got to watch Madeline, that was nothing new, but this time had been different. It had been better than any other time she had with the child before, and part of that had to have been because of Castle and his daughter. Now that she was home, child free, she realized just how tiring taking care of a child could be.

Laying her head on the pillow she let out a soft contented sigh, ready to fall asleep in a second. She didn't get the chance however, since her phone started to ring.

Groaning she reached over and hit talk, eyes still closed.

"Beckett"

"What the hell did you do to my kid?"

She opened her eyes immediately.

"Josie?" she questioned.

"Yes Josie. Now answer the question. What did you do to my kid!" she repeated emphasizing the first part of her question.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to her. I'd never hurt her, you know that Josie." Kate said frantically, worried now that something had happened to Maddie.

"I know that Kate don't worry she's ok. It's just that everything out of her is 'Mr. Rick this, Mr. Rick that. Auntie Kate and Mr. Rick did this. Lexus is soooo much fun' Now what did you do this weekend? Who is Mr. Rick? And what does a Lexus have to do with anything?" she spouted off in rapid fire.

"Whoa, slow down. Mr. Rick is Castle."

"The love sick puppy?" Josie could hear Kate's sigh on the other end instantaneously, which only made her grin like a maniac, as well as make her more curious now as to how the author fit into things.

"Yes, the author that shadows me."

"Ok that explains one question. What about the rest?"

"Well he showed up at my place after you gave me Maddie. He's like an old dog with a bone when he wants to know something, he just doesn't let it go. So he decided to come over and find out for himself who she was, and what would make me drop everything to take care of her."

"And he has a Lexus I take it."

"Not what you're thinking," Kate smirked.

"Ok, you going to explain that one or are you just going to remain cryptic?" she asked a little annoyed.

"His daughter is named Alexis, and Maddie couldn't pronounce it right."

"He has a kid?"

"Yes he does. And like her father she too doesn't let go of anything. Once she heard I had a niece she orchestrated a way for them to meet."

"Aw, that's sweet. How old is she?"

"Sixteen"

There was silence on the other end.

"Josie?"

"I was expecting you to say she was around the same age as Madeline, not sixteen."

Kate chuckled. "Don't worry they had a great time together. Besides Alexis offered to babysit if you need someone and can't reach me. I think she was more disappointed when Maddie had to leave than I was."

"So what did you do that has my daughter talking a mile a minute and making it ten times harder than normal, well normal when she comes back from your place, to get her to go to bed," Josie inquired, curious again.

"Has she really been that hard to get to go to bed?" Kate asked surprised.

"Yes! I only just now got her to go to sleep."

"Oh, well we didn't do much. Went over to Castle's, went to see that new Christmas movie, you'd like that by the way, and just hung out together. Same as usual, besides going to the movie that is."

"You went to the puppy's place?" Josie said in shock.

"Yeah. Why do you keep calling him a puppy?" Kate asked confused. "You can call him Castle you know."

It was just too much for Josie, a huge grin broke out across her face, even if Kate couldn't see it.

"Well he's like a puppy now isn't he? He follows you wherever you go, does anything for you, he's just like a loyal little Labrador Retriever."

Kate scoffed, "More like an annoying Chihuahua that yaps all day long."

"Now Katie, you can't deny that you like him."

"Wha…" was all Kate managed to say before Josie continued on with her rant.

"Come on you took Maddie to his apartment. That says it all right there. I mean you dated Will for six months and not once did you introduce him to her. I think you like the puppy more than you let on."

"Josie you are way off on this," Kate started only to be interrupted again.

"Katie and the author up in a tree,"

"Josephine," Kate ground out.

"You know you like him, so just for once in your life admit it."

"Great now there are two of you," Kate complained on a sigh.

"Two what?"

"You and Lanie. Both of you have it in your heads that there is something between Castle and I."

"Don't kid yourself Kate; you know it's there too. You're just too scared about what happened with Will to take the chance to explore it," countered Josie.

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Kate you need to trust your instincts. You know you want to be more than just his inspiration and friend. Stop holding back in fear and just go for it," Josie said.

"I thought I was supposed to be the older, wiser sister?" Kate said softly.

"Yeah well, age is just a mindset," Josie joked.

Kate smiled into the phone. "Thanks Jo, I'll think about what you've said."

"Well you better not take too long, 'cause apparently Maddie is planning to spend a lot more time with you and Mr. Rick. She's already asking if she can stay with you again this weekend."

"What? She only just left this afternoon." Kate said in astonishment.

"Exactly," Josie grinned.

Kate was truly dumbfounded. Not only was her best friend and sister trying to push her into acting on her feelings, it also seemed that her four year old niece had also joined the 'get Kate and Castle together' bandwagon.

"Okay Kate, I got to get some shut eye. I'm sure Madeline will have me awake at dawn and I'd like at least some rest before then. Let me know what happens with the puppy."

"Um, ok. Night Jo," Kate said before hitting end on the phone.

Well now, what was she going to do?

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated._


End file.
